A Sua Espera
by anji bloom de lioncourt
Summary: Will Turner, o cara mais perfeito parte em direção ao Holandês voador e Elizabeth fica na praia pensando sobre o seu passado, presente e futuro, agora sem Will. - Desculpem, mais uma com música :P - Música para a fic: When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne


**A sua espera**

Ele virou de costas e foi em direção ao Holandês Voador. Será que eu ainda estava dormindo? Não podia acreditar na cena que se desenrolava diante aos meus olhos.

Foi então que eu percebi que eu _não_ estava dormindo.

Era a mais pura realidade.

Ele estava indo para o navio onde se perderia por 10 anos em pleno mar.

**I always needed time on my own**

_Eu sempre precisei de tempo para mim mesma_

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

_Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você quando eu choro_

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

_E os dias parecem anos quando eu estou sozinha_

O sol aquecia a minha pele e a única coisa que fui capaz de fazer foi fitar o navio desaparecer no horizonte. Algumas lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto. Ao secá-las, percebi uma coisa.

Eu estava completamente _sozinha_. Sem meu pai, sem Will. Totalmente sozinha.

- Eu me odeio... – falei séria para o sol – Por que eu o deixei ir? – o vento correu em minha direção, o mesmo vento que Will sentiria correr pelos seus cabelos castanhos.

Respirei fundo e deixei o litoral. Fui para a minha casa, tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia passava pela minha mente, havia sido tão perfeito... Mas e agora? Estava sozinha? Como eu viveria as mais inoportunas situações da minha vida, agora?

Eu estava completamente perdida, isso era certo. Era insano pensar que eu iria conseguir fazer as coisas sem dificuldades. E, provavelmente, Port Royal deveria ser governada por mim.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

_Quando você vai embora eu conto os passos que você dá_

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

_Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?_

E como seria o destino de Will? O que ele enfrentaria pelos mares?

Senti um aperto no coração quando eu olhei novamente para o pôr-do-sol. Já não haviam sinais de um navio fantasma por ali.

Entrei na casa sentindo uma atmosfera diferente no ar. Tudo tão calado... Andei em direção à sala onde meu pai ficava governando. Passei a mão em cima da escrivaninha onde ficava uma placa com seu nome:

"_Governador Swann"_

- Ah, pai... – sequei algumas lágrimas do meu rosto. Saí da sala e fui ao meu quarto.

- Fernanda, será que pode arrumar as minhas coisas para tomar banho?

- Claro, senhorita Swann.

- Obrigada. – Entrei no meu quarto. "Senhorita Swann"... Will costumava me chamar assim...

"_Will! Sonhei com você noite passada. Com o dia que nos conhecemos, lembra?"_

"_Como poderia esquecer, senhorita Swann?"_

"_Will... Quantas vezes terei de dizer para me chamar de Elisabeth?"_

"_Pelo menos mais uma vez, como sempre."_

- Um cavalheiro incorrigível... – pensei em voz alta – Poderia ter a mulher que quisesse... Uma que não o prejudicasse, não o deixasse em uma situação inusitada. Como... eu...

**When you're gone**

_Quando você está longe_

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

_Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta_

**The face I came to know is missing too**

_O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também_

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

_As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia_

**And make it ok**

_E fazer tudo estar bem_

**I miss you**

_Eu sinto a sua falta_

Era uma tolice, é claro. Eu sempre amei Will, se ele encontrasse outra mulher, eu teria um ataque, obviamente.

Mas e se ele encontrasse? Eu, pelo menos, sabia que seria fiel a ele. Mas...

Tantas dúvidas assolavam a minha cabeça, estava tudo girando e nada fazia sentido para mim.

- Tudo pronto, senhorita. – assustei-me quando vi Fernanda entrar no quarto.

- Obrigada, querida.

Entrei e mergulhei na piscina. Havia sido um dia difícil e os próximos não pareciam que seriam melhores do que esse. Despedir-me de Will não foi nada fácil, se eu pudesse, teria feito tudo diferente. Tudo mesmo. Mas não havia como voltar ao passado... Mas se pudesse...

Naquele dia em que acordei e peguei o pingente, não teria o pego, não teria vestido-o, não teria ido a lugar algum. Somente ao encontro de Will.

A luz do luar iluminava o lugar e o dava uma áurea sombria. Igual ao Pérola. Quando terminei, fui ao meu quarto e não dormi. Já estava ansiosa para o retorno triunfante de Will. O via empunhando aquela espada e vindo em minha direção.

William Turner, meu eterno herói.

**I've never felt this way before**

_Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes_

**Everything that I do**

_As coisas que eu faço_

**Reminds me of you**

_Me lembram você_

Fui à janela e observei o horizonte. É claro que eu sabia que ele só voltaria em uma década, mas eu temia muitas coisas. Como se ele não gostasse de mim, se eu estivesse muito velha. Ele não mudaria nada, eu sabia. Porque ele é imortal. Mas eu não. Eu iria envelhecer. Ele não.

As coisas não têm o menor sentido. O que seria de mim agora?

A luz do luar iluminava toda a cidade. Tudo banhado em um eterno azul celestial. O brilho da lua refletido no mar, que serenamente se agitava. Tudo que eu fazia me lembrava Will. Ele deveria estar naquele mesmo mar, navegando sem um destino. Uma melodia repetida e sem alteração de tom soava no meu quarto.

O coração de Will.

- Pelo menos assim sei que você me ama. – falei fitando o pequeno baú.

_Tun, tun, tun, tun..._

**We were made for each other**

_Nós fomos feitos um para o outro_

**I'll keep forever**

_Para todo o sempre_

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

_Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber_

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

_Que tudo o que eu faço te dou coração e alma_

**I can only breathe**

_Eu acho difícil até respirar_

**I need to feel you here with me**

_Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo_

Ele tinha uma maturidade incrível, uma que eu nunca teria igual. O jeito dele de lidar com as situações era único, parecia que não dava muita importância, mas era o que ele mais valorizava. Era incrível o seu humor, tudo poderia acontecer, mas ele sabia exatamente o que fazer. Algumas besteiras que ele cometia somente por que ele agia por impulso. As besteiras mais engraçadas, devo acrescentar.

Mas tudo isso foi culpa minha. Eu não vou me perdoar nunca. _Nunca_.

Com o tempo, talvez eu até me acostume a viver assim, com essa incerteza.

E pensar, que tudo valeu a pena. Talvez, eu até fizesse tudo de novo. Mas, mudasse o final. Um final menos trágico e irreversível.

O vento entrava pela janela meio aberta, balançando as finas cortinas brancas da minha janela. No entanto, ouvi uma voz familiar...

- Elisabeth! Elisabeth!

Meu coração parou.

- Will?

E o vento parou.

E a voz também.

_E aí, gente?_

_Desculpa, escrevi essa fic meio apressada. Mas, qualquer coisa, as reviews estão aí, né?_

_Mais uma com música da Avril. Desculpa, mas é perfeitooo! -_

_Beijos!_

_P.s.: "Drink up, pirates, yo ho!"_


End file.
